Memories of Strawberry
by iloveanime84
Summary: This is a IchigoXSenna story based off the movie bleach: memories of nobody. i dont own anything used this is completely fanmade!


Memories of Strawberry

Memories of Strawberry

**Dedications**: This story is dedicated to 2 people. My brother, DarknessBounty, for being such a great bro and introducing me to anime. Also this story is dedicated to JamesRKS for convincing me to write this story and giving me the title. You 2 are awesome, thanks for everything!

**Description**: Well I'm writing an Ed and Winry story but I got bored and wanted to write something else, so JamesRKS convinced me to write this! This is a Senna Ichigo romance based off the movie, bleach memories of nobody.

Ichigo: Oh my….geese, are you done yammering yet?

Me: I would have been if you hadn't of interrupted me!

Ichigo: What the hell? Don't blame me you're the one that can't shut up and get on with the story!

Me: Well, excuse me for not wanting to be sued! I have to say all this stuff and thanks to SOMEBODY I didn't get to the disclaimer, so care to do the honors Mr. Impatient?

Ichigo: … (Mumbles) fine bitch, Iloveanime84 does not own Memories of Nobody or the characters used in this story.

Me: Thank you

Ichigo: Eh whatever, just get on with the story, I'm sure there tired of reading this crap.

Me: (shrugs) good point.

Chapter 1: Return

"We're- we're am I? Who am I?" "Why can't I remember anything?" "Someone help me!!" Ichigo awoke in shock and in sweat. He looked over at his clock, 5:05 p.m. He sighed and laid back in bed. "Why?" He wonder to himself. "Why did I have this dream again? This is the 3rd time this week." He turned to the side and stared at the clock. He tried his hardest not to fall asleep but slowly he's eyes fell down and by 5:15 he was back asleep.

"Ichigo…..Ichigo….ICHIGO!!" Karin screamed at Ichigo while she shook him trying to wake him up. After shaking him and being ignored she was starting to get pissed. "Damn it Ichigo just get up!!" Karin yelled as she pulled the blanket off of him and as she did he rolled off the bed. "WHAT THE HELL KARIN?!" He shouted at her, but the shouting didn't even phase her and she just shrugged and walked away. He sighed and laid against the bed, 6:30. "Oh, right I have school." He unfortunately remembered.

Ichigo got up and changed into his school uniform, went down stairs, managed to avoid arguing and getting his ass kicked by his dad, had breakfast and left. He meet Rukia out side and they started to walk to school. Rukia was talking but he paid absolutely no attention. "Damn I still can't figure what the hell is with that dream." "Ichigo is something wrong?" Rukia asked him. "What, oh um I just had that dream again." He replied. "Oh the one where you're walking through a crowd and you're lost?" she asked "Yea but this time it was kind of different, it was like I was watching someone, a girl, I could hear a girl's voice and she sound very lost." He explained.

"You were watching someone? Wow you're more perverted then I thought." Rukia said to piss him off. They walked a little bit farther and they reached a grave yard. Once they started to pass it Ichigo got a strange feeling and started to slow down until he was at a complete stop. Rukia turned to find Ichigo staring at the grave yard. "Um Ichigo, what's up?" "Go-go ahead, I'll catch up." He told her as he waved his hand at her and continued to look at the grave yard. Rukia shrugged and continued on,

Ichigo put his hand on the door and slowly started to push it open. He walked in and without even realizing it walked down the rows and reached one grave. He turned and looked at the grave. It wasn't anybody he knew yet he couldn't shake this feeling about it. "What is with this place? It seems so familiar but I know I've never been to this place and never knew these people." He bent down and touched the grave. "It's almost as if…" he shook his head and figured he was just being weird. He heard a bell ring and looked at his watched. "AH SHIT!!" class started and he was late.

Except being late for the last class he's day went by normally. He was walking home from school alone, Orihime invited Rukia over for some of her "interesting" food, and started to walk through town. "Man today has been strange, first that dream and not a single hollow has attacked yet." He thought to himself. While he was walking, he passed a girl with a blanket that was covering her head, face, everything. He noticed this her and felt bad, she was shivering and looked cold.

"Hey." Ichigo said to the her. She didn't pay attention, she just kept on looking down and shivering. Ichigo knelt down and shook her a little "Hey." She looked up. Right then Ichigo saw her and stared freaking out. He pointed his finger at her and said "Yo-you!! I KNOW YOU!!" she shook her head and said "No-no I don't know you." "Yea but I know you!" He said as he put his hand under her chin and had her look up and the blanket that was hiding her fell down. She had messed up purple hair and orange eyes. Ichigo smiled at her, put out his hand, and said "Why don't you come home with me."

Me: Well that's what I got so far!

Ichigo: Wait that's it? You didn't even say who the girl was!

Me: It's good to let people wonder a little, besides what do you care?

Ichigo: I just figured that the people should know who she is.

Me:…… You have no idea who she is do you?

Ichigo: Nope, no idea!

Me: Well hopefully you guys are smarter than Ichigo, and please tell me what you think thanks!!

Ichigo: What the hell is that suppose to mean?!

Me: Oooohhh nothing!


End file.
